


Why is he singing random Christmas songs in July?

by sweetaskaramel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: Mon-El starts singing Christmas songs out of nowhere and the only way to shut him up is by kissing him - which Kara wouldn't mind on doing.





	Why is he singing random Christmas songs in July?

Kara and Mon-El were cuddling in the couch on a Friday night while watching a movie when, out of nowhere, he started humming _Jingle Bells_. She looked up to his face and asked him, “Babe, why are you singing Christmas songs right now?”

“No reason at all. I just had it stuck in my head for a while and I just felt like it.”

“Hm, okay. Can you, maybe, tune it down a little? The best part of the movie is about to start”, she said, blinking her eyes and smiling.

“Anything for you, angel.”

Twenty minutes after the scene, Mon-El started to sing the song once again, earning a glare from Kara. “Sorry”, he whispered.

“How about we watch another one?”, she asked as the movie ended.

“Sure. You choose and I’ll go get us more snacks.”

“Okay.”

Kara set the movie up and sat back on the couch, waiting for her boyfriend. With her super hearing, she heard him singing _All I want for Christmas is you_ quietly. She smiled and shook her head, clearly amused. She has had tough times this past week at CATCO with Snapper and she didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose or not, but she was glad he could help her get her mind off of some things.

Mon-El got back from the kitchen and Kara returned their initial positions with her head resting on his chest, and pressed the play button on the remote.

Halfway through the movie, she heard him humming again. “Now you’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Maybe?”

“You’re lucky this movie is boring.”

“So, do you want me to start singing again? Well… _Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the-_ “

She turned to him and pressed their lips together, interrupting him suddenly. “If kissing you is the only way to shut you up, then I can do this all night”, she said as they pulled away.

“And I would like that very much.”


End file.
